


may i get a name?

by sourpatchsoju



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, hehehehe, so it's eternal, starbees, submitted this for my bfa senior anthology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26760604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourpatchsoju/pseuds/sourpatchsoju
Summary: jennie is always bored at work
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	may i get a name?

**Author's Note:**

> just sumn short but sweet (i hope??)

Jennie leaned against the counter of the cold bar and looked out at the students with her hands in the pockets of her Starbucks Green apron, fiddling with her chapstick within the pocket. There were those in the lobby of Starbucks, typing away on their laptops with lips around green straws, those climbing up the stairs to the dining area, and those hanging out with their friends in the Anderson Forum. Her coworker’s eyes were glued to his phone while he stood at the register, the both of them relishing in the time they had before the rush would reemerge. 

Bored with people-watching, Jennie pulled out a hand and inspected her nails. She ran her thumb over the nail of her middle finger, feeling the smooth surface of the clear polish. With a sigh, she pushed herself off the counter and walked towards the espresso machines and syrups. She took a deep breath, the mixture of all the syrups fusing together into a heavy saccharine scent. Jennie was used to it by now though, having practically lived there for a quarter of her college career. Her eyes trailed from sugar free vanilla to hazelnut, past cinnamon dolce and peppermint, down to toffee nut, and over raspberry, before landing on caramel. She stared at the different syrups for a moment before turning and grabbing the blender from above the sink. Jennie squatted down and opened the fridge, scanning the different types of milks and concentrates as she contemplated on what she could concoct. 

Before she could decide on anything, a clearing of the throat surprised her. She stood up and turned around to see that she had been left to man the shop by herself. Where her coworker had gone, she had no clue. He always did this. Whenever there was no rush, he would suddenly disappear with no notice--but she couldn’t complain, he was an efficient worker. She stepped to the register with her sticky shoes, soles ripping from the floor as if they were bandaids. She recognized the customer. It was the girl with short blonde hair with a teal streak who came every day, every time Jennie was working, and gave a name that was very obviously not hers every time. 

“So, what can I get you this time?” Jennie asked as she picked up a marker and pulled the cap off, placing it on the other end. 

“Hm..” The other girl placed an arm over her chest and a hand over her chin, eyes scanning the forest green menu board. Jennie’s eyes flitted down to the girl’s full lips. “I think this time I’ll try one of those Oat Honey Lattes in a grande. Iced, of course.”

“Alright,” Jennie replied, hand reaching down to grab a grande cup in muscle memory. She jotted down the order on the cup and put the order in on the computer. “May I get a name for the order?”

“Harley Quinn.”

“Last time it was Henry the Eighth. Very drastic change.” Jennie chuckled as she wrote down the name and placed the cup to her left, in front of the espresso machine. “No more wives to kill? 3.95 is your total.”

“No wife in the first place.” The girl shrugged and pulled out her student ID, waiting for Jennie’s cue before scanning it. She followed Jennie from the other side of the counter. “And I gotta keep you entertained somehow.” 

“Me? Entertained?” Jennie raised a brow and pumped the honey syrup into the cup before placing it under the espresso drip. She pressed the button for two shots and pulled out the milk from the fridge underneath.

“Uh huh.” The girl said with a nod. “Every time I see you, you always look so bored.”

Jennie glances up at the customer. “Well, it’s work, what else am I supposed to feel?”

“I don’t know, put on that customer service smile or something.”

“And conform to capitalism? _And_ men’s expectation that women should always smile? I don’t think so.” Jennie poured milk into the espresso before going over to the ice bucket and filling the drink with it before securing the lid on. She placed it on the pick up counter. “Here’s your grande iced Oat Honey Latte, ‘Harley Quinn.’”

The girl picked up her drink and leaned in to Jennie, her lips pulling into a grin. “The name’s Lisa, by the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> me hoping no one in my class knows bp but iirc one of my classmates is any army idk i saw her with a ly sweater so /shrugs


End file.
